Di Bawah Pohon Sakura
by Kondouchiaki
Summary: Di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu./"Kau tersasar?"/"Kau tersasar juga, Sasuke-kun?"/Dedicated for readers. Mind to RnR? :


_Semua itu terjadi di bawah pohon Sakura._

_._

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC

Pairing : SasuSaku

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu._

"Ibu... kau dimana?" gadis kecil dengan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sorot matanya terlihat sangat panik dan takut saat menyadari tak ada orang lain di sekelilingnya.

"Ibuuu...!" Panggilnya lagi. Matanya yang beriris _emerald_ itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Dan dengan sigap kedua tangannya menghapus air matanya. Ia tetap menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang yang bisa membantunya.

Nihil. Tak ada seorang pun disana.

Gadis itu tampaknya baru menyadari kalau ia bermain terlalu jauh dari kumpulan orang-orang yang sedang merayakan Hanami hari itu.

"I-Ibuuu, Ayaah..." Teriaknya lagi, kali ini ia sambil berjalan tanpa arah, tubuh kecilnya membuat jarak pandangnya terlalu pendek, ia tak bisa melihat apapun selain pohon-pohon Sakura besar yang sedang mekar.

'_Srek'_

"Si-siapa?" gadis kecil itu tersentak saat mendengar suara semak-semak yang tak terlalu jauh dari dirinya. Dan sedetik setelahnya ia menangkap satu semak-semak yang sedikit bergerak. Gadis itu kembali hampir menangis, ia berjalan mundur menjauhi semak, namun kaki kecilnya tersandung oleh batu, dan membuatnya langsung terjatuh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" mendengar suara, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang anak laki-laki keluar dari semak-semak yang tadi bergerak. Gadis itu tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan anak lelaki itu, ia terlalu terkejut karena lelaki berambut _raven_ itu keluar tiba-tiba.

"Kau tersasar?" anak laki-laki itu mendekat, ia mengulurkan tangan kecilnya, yang langsung disambut oleh gadis itu. Gadis kecil itu mengangguk dan menangis seseggukan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Sa-Sakura,"

"Aku Sasuke,"

Gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang (mungkin) bisa membantunya menemukan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Kau juga tersasar Sasuke-san?" dan berkat pertanyaannya itu, samar-samar, Sakura dapat melihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke.

"Ayo cari kumpulan orang-orang itu." katanya (dengan nada sedikit memerintah). Sakura terdiam menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Ayo." Sekali lagi Sasuke mengajak Sakura. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kecil Sakura. Kali ini rona merah dapat terlihat di pipi _chubby_ Sakura.

.

_Di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat dimana Sakura menyatakan perasaannya._

"Sasuke-kun, aku menyukaimu." Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya. Mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke yang sudah dipendamnya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki berambut raven itu.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sudah menjadi teman kecilnya selama hampir 12 tahun itu. Jujur ia memiliki perasaan yang sama, bahkan mungkin lebih dari yang gadis itu rasakan padanya. Dan ia tahu ia tak boleh melewatkan ini.

"Terima kasih.. " Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura dapat melihat senyum (bukan seringai seperti yang biasa ia tunjukan pada Sakura) dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

.

_Di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat dimana Sasuke meninggalkan gadisnya._

"Aku harus pergi." Sasuke berdiri menyender pada batang pohon Sakura, iris hitamnya menatap gadis di depannya yang kini juga balas menatapnya.

"Tak apa, bukankah bagus impianmu dapat beasiswa di luar negeri akhirnya tercapai? Kau tak perlu meminta maaf." Sakura tersenyum. Ia tak boleh egois. Sasuke bukan sepenuhnya miliknya. Ia tak mungkin merusak impian Sasuke.

"Maaf," Sasuke mendekati Sakura, memeluknya, dan mengelus pelan rambut _bubble gum_ gadis itu.

"Aku akan kembali secepat yang kubisa."

.

_Di bawah pohon Sakura, tempat dimana Sasuke kembali._

'Kutunggu kau di tempat yang biasa.'

Untuk kesekian kalinnya Sakura memandang bingung layar ponselnya yang menunjukan sms masuk dari Sasuke sekitar 30 menit yang lalu. Memangnya Sasuke sudah pulang? Seingatnya Sasuke bilang akan kembali di tahun ke tujuh, tapi sekarang baru tahun ke lima.

Tapi tetap saja. Sekarang Sakura sudah berjalan menuju tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, di tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya saat ia melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri disana. Masih dengan gaya yang sama, senyum meremehkan yang sama, dan masih Sasuke yang sama sejak lelaki itu meninggalkannya 5 tahun lalu.

Sakura langsung berlari memeluk Sasuke, dan lelaki berambut raven itu balas memeluk gadisnya.

"Kurasa, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu terlalu lama." Sasuke terkekeh kecil dengan perkataanya sendiri. Sakura hanya mengangguk, masih menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung mantel hitam yang dikenakannya.

"_Will you marry me?"_ Sasuke berlutut di depan Sakura, menunjukan sebuah cincin emas putih di tangan kanannya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura kembali menangis.

"_Yes, Sasuke-kun."_

.

_Dan di bawah pohon Sakura, mereka bersatu._

* * *

><p>AN : Fic yang dibuat 1 jam lebih kelar ;_; i bet it's weird. Udah lama gak post fic jadi rasanya kangen banget

Berhubung fic ini (pasti) aneh, silahkan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review :3 kkkk~ (sorry if there're misstypo)

Arigatou~


End file.
